


See the Light

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Cute, M/M, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, coffee shop au?, logan drinks gross coffee, rem swears a lot, remy nO, remys rich thats how they afford so much coffee, very crowded starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Coffee shop mix up
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Kudos: 37





	See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about coffee, as you can tell, nothing in this makes sense

Remy grabbed the drink and took a quick sip, before quickly spitting it out. "Wh-what the hell! This is so bitter! And hot! Who's drink is this?" They waved it around in the air, and a guy in glasses stepped up.

"That's mine. I would assume this is yours?" He handed Remy the similar cup. "I took a sip before I realized it wasn't mine, however."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care, babes. How do you drink that freaking bitter shit? What is it, b-"

"-black coffee. It keeps me awake, though not much can be said for the taste." As the man turned to walk away, Remy called out.

"Hey! Let me buy you a drink that's not that black coffee crap. You need to see the light, babes."

The man in the glasses paused. "Alright." He finally said. "Show me a better way to stay awake. But don't call me babe, we don't know each other."

Remy grinned, and reached in their pocket. "Well, babes, first trick is caffeine pill's."

A few months later, Remy walked into a room to see Logan fast asleep, face down on his desk. _Well, looks like he saw the light._ Remy thought, grabbing their cup. They'd been looking for it for a few hours. Turns out Logan took it. _Not sure how Lo's asleep though, since I put caffeine pills in there._

"Night, babes." They kissed the top of Logan's head, and headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this was Of Coffee Shops and Near-Death Experiences by maxiswriting, so check it out!


End file.
